Sterek: 117 Cumshots
by Dalibrljevic
Summary: Stiles and Derek fall in love, just like ever Sterek fanfic. I hope you can really feel it! (Rough sex coming soon, dont worry) (Still, its a romance)
1. Chapter 1

Derek and Stiles were waiting in the car for Scott to return with their chilly cheese fries. Things were quiet, it was nearly midnight after all. Derek just looked out the window with a stern look on his face. Stiles couldn't help but notice his face. Derek was never happy. He always saw the terror in life. Stiles just wished Derek could lighten up for once in his life. It's not like tonight was anything special, Stiles was just hanging out with his best friend, Scott, and Derek happened to be invited by Scott as well. It's just that Stiles was usually so fun and Derek was ruining the buzz. Stiles thought maybe he could say something to cheer him up.

"Are you awake, Derek?" Derek turned his head confused out of his mind.

"What? Of course." Derek said. Stiles felt stupid. He didn't know why he said that.

"Sorry, I don't know why I said that." Stiles replied. "Why are you so sad, Derek?" Derek turned his head again, now looking right at Stiles in the eyes.

"I just got robbed 117 million dollars and I have no idea what to do now." Derek said calmly. Suddenly, a tear dripped from Derek's left eye, not his right one. "Stiles, please tell me you know what to do." Stiles sat there, out of breath. "Please tell me what will make this pain go away? This pain of not knowing." Stiles took his hand and placed it on Derek's shoulder.

"I know what to do." Stiles gently swiped his hand from Derek's shoulder to Derek's chin. He leaned in closer to Derek. Derek started to feel something inside his chest. Stiles was about to kiss Derek when–

"Hey guys! The Chilly Cheese Fries have arrived!" Scott ran into the car screaming this with joy. He held a large plastic tray with loads of fries on the platter. Chilly cheese and all. Stiles managed to slam back to his place in the driver's seat before Scott saw anything that was about to happen between him and Derek.

"Awesome, Scott!" Stiles yelled back. Derek sat there, still staring at Stiles. The tear was still on his cheek. Scott couldn't see any of this from his back seat view of them. Stiles smiled and took a fry from the tray in Scott's lap. He started driving. Derek just sat there.

Stiles, Derek, and Scott finally got back to Scott's house where Stiles was gonna drop him off, then leave with Derek to drop him off at his loft. Scott had completely pigged out and eaten nearly every single one of the fries on the plate. He was tired and warn out from the night.

"Alright guys, I'm so tired, thanks for the drive, Stiles." Scott said as he stepped out of the car. "Bye Derek, goodnight guys." Derek nodded and Stiles smirked. Scott walked away into his house. Stiles looked back at the car wheel. He hit the gas pedal and continued driving down the street. Derek finally opened his lips after a long silence from him.

"Did you try to..." If it wasn't for Stiles stopping the car and pulling Derek in for a kiss right on his soft werewolf lips, he wouldn't have had a reason for why he couldn't bare to finish his sentence. Derek was in awe, completely infatuated by Stiles' lips on his. He never had thought about Stiles before, like this, but now it felt like he had been waiting forever for Stiles to kiss him. Derek could feel the smooth skin on Stiles' chin rubbing against his stubble. This feeling felt so great. They all drank a little beer tonight, so you know the feeling of kissing someone drunk. Except, Derek felt something so different from his previous kisses. God, in that moment, it was like Stiles was the one. Of course, Derek knew that couldn't be right.

But damn it. It sure felt like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles and Derek continued to kiss for just the right amount of time. The way their lips matched against each other felt perfect. Derek opened his eyes and slowly backed off the eighteen year old boy's lips. He looked at Stiles as he opened his eyes soon after from the confusion of why Derek had backed away. Stiles stared at Derek, neither of them seemed to be able to say anything worth breaking that moment of pure silence. Eventually, Stiles did, in fact, say something to Derek.

"I'm sorry," Derek heard every sound in those two simple words. "Did you not want that?" Stiles sat there waiting for Derek to say something, anything. Derek did want to say something, but he couldn't. Not yet at least. Stiles turned his head to the floor and then started driving towards Derek's loft to drop him off. Derek didn't say anything for the entire ride. Stiles was also silent. After finally arriving outside Derek's loft, Stiles stopped the car. He was scared that anything he could say would lead to Derek biting his head off, but he thought he needed to say something.

"I just wanted to cheer you up." Stiles looked right into Derek's eyes as he said this. He awaited for him to reply. Derek cleared his throat. Stiles was expecting something very different from what he got back.

"I wanted it," Derek said. Stiles was surprised, and immediately a smile grew on his face. Derek thought about what he was gonna say next, and after a few eternal seconds, he did. "I still do, Stiles." This time, Derek leaned in and kissed Stiles on the lips. Stiles kissed back right away, complete retaliation. It had only been twenty minutes since Derek last kissed Stiles, but it hurt enough waiting that long to do it again. For both of them, this kiss felt like paradise. Derek grabbed Stiles' face and slowly moved his hand down to Stiles' chest just as Stiles mimicked Derek's exact same actions, but on Derek's body. This was romance, in a kiss–which didn't break once. Stiles nor Derek would let each other go. They couldn't.

Derek finally broke the kiss. They were both slightly panting with excitement.

"Come upstairs." Derek demanded. Stiles' face, which was still so close to Derek's, went bright red with happiness. He's wanted this for so long. It was finally happening.

"Ok." Stiles and Derek ran upstairs to get to Derek's loft. Stiles called his father on the way up to let him know he was gonna be sleeping over at Scott's house. For some reason, Derek found Stiles lying to his dad incredibly cute. It made him look like he was trying to be a bad boy. Stiles doing anything seemed to be cute in Derek's eyes, at least for the past twenty-five minutes.

The two boys finally got to Derek's loft and the second Derek unlocked the door and stepped inside, Stiles jumped on Derek and kissed him again. Walking backwards, toward his bed, Derek kissed Stiles back, a little more violently this time. The Derek that Stiles knew was really being shown now. They finally stumbled onto Derek's bed without looking, for their eyes were shut tight. Stiles collapsed on Derek right after Derek collapsed on the bed. Still, the kiss wasn't broken. Their lips thrashed against each other, and they both loved it.

"Oh god," Stiles moaned, breaking their lips apart for no more than a second. Derek just kissed harder, like he needed to make up for the second that was lost when Stiles spoke. Next, he pulled off his shirt from the back, and once it was off, his muscles glowed in comparison to the rest of the room for Stiles. They were big. And Stiles only became more erotic by looking at them for that brief moment before Derek distracted him with another kiss. Stiles hadn't even noticed that Derek was pulling off his shirt until it was already half off. Once it was off, both of the boys laid there shirtless, one on top of the other, kissing with nothing but the moon light gleaming in on them. Stiles kept moaning and Derek loved it. Derek knew just what to get the boy to moan more. He lowered his head slowly and began kissing his neck. Stiles did moan, much louder than before. It made Stiles want to give something back to Derek. Stiles gently pushed Derek off his neck.

"I wanna give you a little thank you for that," Stiles said while beginning to crawl downwards on Derek's body. Derek smiled with his teeth, the way he always does. Stiles' first stop was Derek's neck, he kissed hard on it and Derek jolted with pleasure. Stiles then moved down to Derek's left nipple, he kissed on it and then began to suck on it for a moment. Derek reacted to this with a loud moan.

"Oh fuck yea, Stiles!" The boy sucking on Derek's nipple loved to hear him say this. Next, Stiles traced his tongue all the way down on Derek's abs to the top of his jeans. Derek continued to smile at the sight of Stiles' actions. Finally, Stiles got to Derek's waist and could already feel his hard on through the jeans. Stiles also had a growing member in his own pants, but he wanted to reward Derek for letting him spend the night at his loft. Stiles unbuttoned Derek's jeans while Derek kicked his shoes off. Stiles then also kicked his shoes off, trying to get comfortable as well. Derek's smile managed to grow even wider as Stiles unzipped the jeans and pulled them down Derek's waist a little. Derek was wearing black boxer-briefs and his dick was nearly bursting the underwear due to it's hardness. Stiles wrapped his lips around Derek's dick, still in the underwear. Derek moaned again. This gave Stiles the motivation to pull down Derek's black underwear, revealing the 9-inch cock which was waiting so long for Stiles to finally grab it. Stiles did grab it, he gave it a quick look, and then engulfed it into his mouth. This time, Derek's moan was quiet and gentle but very firm. Stiles sucked on Derek's long buddy which was practically drenched in pre-cum. Derek loved every second of it, especially when Stiles would take some time to focus on the head. But overall, feeling his own dick going deep into Stiles' throat was breathtaking. Stiles seemed to already be good at this because he hadn't choked or even coughed once. It was smooth sailing for Stiles the whole time.

Derek felt himself coming close and he wanted to warn Stiles.

"Im gonna cum, Stiles!" Stiles simply kept sucking. Derek was astonished. He didn't expect Stiles to be this good to him. Stiles really didn't wanna take his wet lips off of Derek's member either, for he loved the taste of Derek's pre-cum in his mouth. And he wanted to see if he'd love Derek's full load even more. Finally, Derek came right into Stiles' mouth and down his throat. Derek was panting, this time from exhaustion. They were both sweating like crazy. Stiles sucked and licked off all the cum that wasn't already in his mouth from Derek's dick. Derek just smiled with joy now. Stiles tucked Derek's dick back into his underwear and then both of the boys took off their pants. They laid down next to each other on Derek's bed and began to kiss once more, gentle this time. After a short make-out between the two half-naked boys, they both closed their eyes and began to fall asleep. Stiles was on the edge of complete slumber when he heard Derek say something.

"I love you, Stiles." His eyes were still closed. Stiles just looked at him fall asleep. He wanted to say something back. And he did.

"I love you, Derek."


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles wakes up to the sound of a single bird chirping outside of the big window in Derek's loft. It was surely annoying him, but somehow he was happy regardless of the annoying chirps. Stiles was lying in bed with Derek, the man who he had had an interest in ever since he first met him. He never really explained it to himself, the whole 'interest in Derek' thing. He didn't consider himself gay or bi or any of that, he just thought Derek always looked great and he loved spending time with him, even if Derek was threatening Stiles with the idea of ripping his throat out with his teeth. It was always exciting with Derek, and last night was even more eventful. Stiles got to make out with Derek and suck the werewolf's dick. He indeed loved every second of doing it. Derek sure seemed to be smiling the entire time too. It also seemed that Stiles sucking on Derek's large dick made him completely forget about the 117 million dollars that had been stolen from him and Peter. And when the two boys were falling asleep next to each other, they both got to tell each other that they love one another.

Stiles then saw Derek begin to awake and stretch his muscles. He stared at Derek's perfectly chiseled body, abs and all. Derek's eyes gently opened. Stiles was slightly worried of what Derek might say, considering last night might of just been Derek under the influence of alcohol. Stiles did want to do more with Derek, plus he wanted to not be ripped apart by an angry werewolf.

Derek turned his head and looked at Stiles with a plain face, no expression. Stiles just waited for Derek to say something. In that moment, Derek and Stiles both sat up from laying down, still looking at each other. It was silent in the loft. Stiles realized Derek wasn't gonna say anything.

"Im sorry," Stiles bursted out. "You told me you wanted it so I..." Derek's face changed. It changed to a smile.

"No," he replied. "I did want it," Stiles smiled back. "I think I still do." Derek saying this made Stiles officially the happiest boy in the world.

"I just thought because you were drunk that maybe-" Stiles said but was interrupted.

"Oh yea, that reminds me," Derek said as he turned around to the night stand and grabbed his flask which contained a very strong type of vodka in it. Derek opened it and took a swig. A smile appeared on both of their faces. Derek then put down the flask back on the night stand, turned back around, and kissed Stiles on his lips. Just like that. Stiles was surprised, and Stiles loved this surprise. He kissed Derek back and put his hand on Derek's bare chest. He could taste the fresh vodka on Derek's lips, it tasted great. They got so close to each other that their nipples were practically linked to each other. The kiss did last a while, there was a lot of Derek's tongue and Stiles' teeth biting on Derek's lip. Both boys were smiling and grabbing each other's bodies. Derek began to lean in on Stiles and eventually, Derek was on top on Stiles. The sheets had fallen off the bed by now. The boys laid there, one on top of the other, kissing with their cocks rubbing against each other with only a couple thin layers of underwear between the skin. They were both already getting hard and they wanted to continue doing this. Although, even with the sexy stubble on Derek's face, Stiles managed to get himself to end the kiss. Derek looked at him with wonder in his eyes.

"I have to go to school, Derek." Stiles saying this officially made Derek the saddest man in the world. Derek wanted to kiss Stiles and spend the entire day in bed with him, doing whatever came to mind.

"Okay," Derek finally managed to say after daydreaming for a bit. "Do you think you can come back here tonight?" Stiles thought for a moment, he wanted to say yes but he knew he couldn't.

"I have to work on homework with Scott," Derek looked down in mere sadness. "It's important." Stiles kept looking at the saddened Derek. He wanted to cheer him up again. So he did. Without saying anything, Stiles leaned back in and kissed Derek softly. Derek looked back up at Stiles, and then closed his eyes as he continued to kiss him back. This time, the kiss felt magical. Not lust, but love.

"We'll figure it out later," Stiles assured Derek. The boy stood up off the bed and walked around for a bit with nothing but his boxers on. He glanced out the window while Derek glanced at him.

"Don't you have to go?" Derek asked in confusion, for Stiles was lazily walking around. Stiles looked over at Derek.

"I do but," Stiles paused. "I have a question."

"Okay."

"Did you mean what you said last night?" Stiles finally asked. "When you said that you loved me?"

Derek thought for no more than a second. He still was under the influence of a strong type of vodka.

"Of course I did," He answered. "I love you, Stiles."

Stiles' mouth widened with joy. He tried to hide it but his smile was too strong.

"I love you too, Derek."

Stiles then buttoned on his shirt and slid into his pants. Stiles then sat down on the bed to put on his shoes. After they were on his feet, Derek sat up next to him.

"See you later," Derek said. Stiles did sort of a half smile. It was cute. Stiles then kissed Derek on the lips again, to say goodbye. This was their first goodbye kiss.

Stiles then walked out of the loft and closed the door behind him. Derek's smile then turned into a frown. He wanted his 117 million dollars back, but he wanted Stiles back in the bed even more.


End file.
